The Hidden Truth
by xXRukuXx
Summary: Amu is a girl which she is a age 18. Her secret is that she's a guy model? Since her old photographer had died in a car accident... She gets a new one named... Tsukiyomi Ikuto? What would happen if Ikuto finds out that he's a girl? (Editing)
1. Photo Shoot 1

**~The Hidden Truth~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Photo Shoot 1]**

_**Summary:**_

_**Amu is a girl which is age 18. She has a secret inside of her. She's a guy model. Amu hides her identity as a girl to be safe. Which her photographer had died into a car accident. She gets a new one named Tsukiyomi Ikuto? What would happen if he finds out that he's a girl? What would Amu do if she fall in love with him? Would the secret be told?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:So here's my new Amuto story. I guess the summary kind of sucks...<strong>

**Amu:Why do I have to dress up as a guy?**

**Ruku:My story my plan :D**

**Ikuto:Can't wait to read it.**

**Ruku:Hehe :D I do not own Shugo Chara! Hope you enjoy it! And I also hope that this would go well as "Beast" T_T"... On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I got up and got ready.

I coughed.

"Looking good Amu." I said softly.

My name is Hinamori Amu. My fake name is Hinamori Azuma. I'm a guy model. No one knows that I'm a girl. The reason why I'm a guy model and why I dress up as a guy is because... Well to meet that guy and to crush that guy... Souma Kukai.

**(A/N:Ahah... Amu:Wtf? Ikuto:Ruku what are you writing? Ruku:Chillax! Lets continue with the chapter.)**

Souma Kukai is the top guy model in the whole entire world! Actually I didn't say crush that guy I meant... To see that guy and my goal is to become the top model and trying to actually beat him! That's why I dressed up as a guy model.

If I was thinking on becoming a girl model. Heck no! Too girly with all the dresses and stuff.

I ran downstairs and started walking to the model studio.

"Yo." I said saying with my cool and spicy character.

"AAAAH IT'S IT'S OMG AZUMA!" I heard some workers saying.

I sighed. Why am I sighing? I thought to myself.

"Ah Azuma, I just have some good news and bad news." said my manager.

My manager is Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

"Okay so tell me the good news first." I said and put my hands in my pocket.

"Well... actually there's no good news! Only bad news." said Nadeshiko.

"Make up your mind Nadeshiko." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Bad news is that your photographer died in a car accident. And I hired a new one. He should be in the room waiting for you already." said Nadeshiko.

"Ok I got it. Well lets go Nadeshiko." I said and started walking with my hands in my pocket.

"Hai." said Nadeshiko.

As I stopped in front of the room. I opened the door. I saw a guy sitting there.

"Your my new photographer?" I asked him.

"Do I look like one to you?" He asked me.

"Well pretty much yeah. Don't mess with me dude. Hurry up and introduce yourself." I said and sat down.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Age 23... As well known a photographer. Hope we can work it out well. What's your name again?" said Ikuto.

"Hinamori Azuma. 18 a model." I said to him.

"Hmm? Sounds like a girl last name." said Ikuto.

"Shut up. Not my fault I have a girl last name." I said and looked away.

"Nadeshiko can you please leave. We are gonna do some photo shoot already." I said.

"Ok if that's what you want." said Nadeshiko. As I watched her leaving the room and closing the door.

"Alright lets get started." said Ikuto.

I stood up.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"What you normaly do. Like you know pose." said Ikuto.

"Ah... Right." I said and started posing.

He got his camera and started taking pictures.

_**~Click...Click...Click...Click~**_

"I'm so tired." I said and yawned.

"Hn. You sure get tired easily." said Ikuto.

"Nah not really." I said.

I looked outside the window. Nice weather today eh? I thought to myself.

I felt arms around me.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked him.

He let go of me.

"Nothing. Something was bothering me. I thought you were a girl." said Ikuto.

"Why the fuck should I be a girl if I'm being a guy model?" I said.

"Hn. I was just teasing you." said Ikuto.

I started blushing.

"Your red are you blushing?" He asked me.

"No!" I said being pissed off from him.

"Oh well should we continue?" said Ikuto.

"Ah." I said.

_**~After 1 hour~**_

I started walking and fell right on the floor being flat like a carpet.

"So tired... And hungry." I said.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Ikuto asked me.

I stood up slowly and nodded.

As we exited out the room.

We passed by some guy.

I turned around. "S-Souma Kukai?" I said.

The guy turned around.

"You called me?" said Kukai.

"No. This guy did." I said and pointed at Ikuto.

"I never." said Ikuto.

"Ah your Hinamori Azuma. Trying to beat me?" said Kukai.

"Oh I would beat you." I said.

"In your dreams. I gotta go." said Kukai as he waved goodbye and walked away.

"So let me see you became a guy model to beat him?" said Ikuto.

"Nah. If I was trying to I don't think I can beat that guy." I said trying to be cool.

"I see. Where do you want to go?" said Ikuto and I saw him smirking as usual.

"Up to you." I said.

"AAAAH AZUMA!" I heard fan girls screaming.

"Shit." I said.

Ikuto covered me with his coat and he took my hand and we ran off.

I was breathing hard.

"You made me so tired! But thanks for helping me." I said and looked away from him.

"Your welcome. Though your hand... Kind of reminds me of a girl." said Ikuto.

"Oh every says that. It's soft as a girl... Not like you know. Oh never mind!" I said and started walking away.

So at the end we ate hotdog... Then we went to the park and got chased from fangirls.

I was breathing so hard again.

"Enough lets go back. I don't wanna run anymore." I said.

"Whatever you say." said Ikuto.

"Say Ikuto...Why did you become a photographer?" I said.

"I just like taking pictures. There a good reason." said Ikuto.

"Yeah right." I said.

"Though it's stupid if you join a guy model and trying to beat Souma Kukai and then go quit because you beat him." said Ikuto.

This GUY! Is pissing me off!

"I never planned to do that." I said.

"Whatever you say." said Ikuto.

As we got back to the studio.

"There you are!" said Nadeshiko.

"I was about to call the police and I thought you got kidnapped... So good thing you got here before I caused all the trouble." said Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko..." I said.

"Oh right. Ikuto this is Nadeshiko. My manager." I said.

"Nice to meet you. I think you heard my name already." said Ikuto.

"Yes I did. A nice cute name for you." said Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko." I said.

"What Azuma?" said Nadeshiko.

"Scram." I said.

"So heartless Azuma." said Nadeshiko.

Let me tell you a thing. Fujisaki Nadeshiko knows that I'm a girl and is my friend. She also knows everything about me. Good thing that she's my manager.

"Having trouble with girls lately?" said Ikuto.

"No. I just hate girls. There annoying." I said. Totally a lie... Boys are annoying-er... That ain't a word...

"What about you Ikuto?" I said.

"I'm single. I just don't want to date another girl. I just can't date one anymore." said Ikuto.

"How come?" I said.

"Don't wanna talk about it." said Ikuto.

I sat down and drank coke.

"Why?" I said.

"Because it's none of your business." said Ikuto.

"Well it does seem like business to me. I mean we have to tell each other some things right?" I said.

He pulled me and I felt lips on my lip.

WHAT THE?... !

I pushed him.

"DUDE ARE YOU GAY?" I said and started to be pissed off because he stolen my fucking first kiss!

"You wouldn't shut up okay. So that's why I did that. And no I'm not gay. I would punch your face. But no your precious face would let your modeling go down." said Ikuto.

"You know what that's enough for today. I'm leaving." said Ikuto.

I watched him leaving. I touched my lips. Disgusting... I wiped my lips.

**Ikuto's POV**

I got pissed off by that Azuma. I started to calm down.

When I kissed him something was different. He lips are like a girl. Could he be a girl? No way that can't be true. Why would a girl be a guy model? Ikuto stop thinking stupid.

This Azuma... What a troublemaker.

**Nadeshiko's POV**

I went inside the room I saw Amu sitting there spacing out.

"Am... I meant Azuma. I saw what had happened." said Nadeshiko.

"You You did?" said Amu.

"Hai! What happens if he found out that your a girl because he kissed you." I said.

She stood up freaking out.

"That won't happen right?" said Amu. It feels like she's freaking out...

"Azuma calm down. Don't worry he won't know. Besides the other photographer never find out." I said trying to keep her calm.

"Oh yeah your right. There's nothing to worry about." said Amu. As I saw her letting out a smile.

I smiled back.

**End Of Photo Shoot 1.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>How would thing go tomorrow? Would Ikuto find out that Azuma is a girl? Would many things happen tomorrow?<strong>_

_**Find out on the next Photo Shoot.**_

**Ruku:So I decided to name "Chapter" Photo shoot :D Just to let you know.**

**Ikuto:I love it already.**

**Amu:I hate it already.**

**Ruku:C'mon Amu you have to love it :D**

**Amu:Maybe in the next few chapters.**

**Ruku:Alright.**

**Ruku:Please review on what you think about this story :D**


	2. Photo Shoot 2

**~The Hidden Truth~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Photo Shoot 2]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Hey guys... This is chapter 2 :D ^_^" Let's get on with this chapter. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**Nadeshiko's POV**_

_**I went inside the room I saw Amu sitting there spacing out.**_

_**"Am... I meant Azuma. I saw what had happened." said Nadeshiko.**_

_**"Y-You did?" said Amu.**_

_**"Hai! What happens if he found out that you're a girl because he kissed you." I said.**_

_**She stood up freaking out.**_

_**"That won't happen right?" said Amu. It feels like she's freaking out...**_

_**"Azuma calm down. Don't worry he won't know. Besides the other photographer never find out." I said trying to keep her calm.**_

_**"Oh yeah your right. There's nothing to worry about." said Amu. As I saw her letting out a smile.**_

_**I smiled back.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

"Amu, I meant Azuma... Wake up." I heard someone saying.

"Err... Five more minutes." I said softly.

"AMU! IT'S TIME FOR YOU FUCKING PHOTO SHOOT!" I heard someone shouting.

I got up quickly and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm awake! Okay I'm awake!" I said.

"Good! Now after you get ready. Go to your photo shoot. Ikuto is waiting for you." said Nadeshiko.

"I got it! Err... Nadeshiko can you be so annoying sometimes." I said with a sigh.

She giggled. "I can be more evil." said Nadeshiko.

I saw her smiling evily.

"O-OKAY! I'LL GO GET READY AND GO TO THE PHOTO SHOOT!" I said while being freaked out on what she's going to do to me.

"Alright!" Nadeshiko said and smiled.

My eye twiched.

As I got to the studio or whatever it's called...

"Your late." said Ikuto.

"I can be late or early when I want to." I said.

"No you can't." said Ikuto.

"YES I CAN!" I shouted at him.

"Alright, you didn't have to shout. I was just teasing you." said Ikuto.

My eye twiched again. "I swear if you tease me one more time your going down, Ikuto." I said.

"Down? Like you can fight." said Ikuto.

"Oh... I can." I said.

"By the way, your photo shoot is going to be paired up with a girl. There would also be a kissing scene. Is that alright? If it's not you own 10 bucks." said Ikuto.

This guy really pisses me off.

"Oh, it's okay!" I said and sat down.

"Uh, hello?" said ?.

I looked at the girl she was really pretty. Prettier than me.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Miyuki. Is Azuma here?" said Miyuki.

"I'm Azuma." I said and stood up.

"You actually look cute in person!" said Miyuki.

I laughed nervously and shrugged. "Why thanks." I said.

Ikuto clapped his hand.

"Alright enough with this chit-chat. Let's get to work." said Ikuto.

"Hai!" Miyuki shouted out loud.

**_~Click, click, click~_**

"Azuma can you hug her and looked down, while Miyuki cries." said Ikuto.

I hugged Miyuki.

_**~Click, click, click~**_

**_~After 1 hour or 2.~_**

"Azuma! You're a pretty good model." said Miyuki.

"Not really." I said and looked away from her.

"Say, say. Azuma, would you want to go out with me?" Miyuki asked me.

I got shocked and looked at her.

"Huh? Oh... Well I-"

"It's okay, you can think about it and tell me tomorrow." said Miyuki.

I can't believe she cut off my sentence.

"Okay, time for the kissing scene." said Ikuto.

"Okay." I said softly. I'm sure if I can do it... I mean I'm a girl but... WHAT SHOULD I DO?

I put my hands on her shoulder as our face got closer.

"..."

I pushed her away slowly.

"Sorry, but I can't do it." I said and ran out the door.

"Azuma!" I heard someone shouting my name.

Dead end! Shoots... I really don't know my way around when my head is all mushed up.

"Azuma." I heard someone saying.

I turned around. It was Ikuto, but why? Why did he came to chase me?

"So you own me 10 bucks for not doing it." said Ikuto.

"ALRIGHT! I CAN'T DO IT OKAY? I'M A GIRL ACTING LIKE TO BE A STUPID GUY!" I yelled at him and then covered my mouth.

He came closer and pinned me by the wall.

"I thought so." He whispered in my ears.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"The day that I kissed you. I was thinking about that yesterday. I didn't have enough sleep." said Ikuto.

"Err... I was just joking! I wanted to see the look on your face!" I lied to him and laughed.

"Joke? I guess I was wrong." said Ikuto.

He moved away from me a little.

"I'll do it sorry I just remembered something from the past." I said softly.

I felt a hand on my head.

He hit it. "You didn't have to run away from that then." said Ikuto.

I smiled at him and started to walk.

"Azuma, there you are! I thought you went home." said Miyuki as she hugged me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said softly and hugged her back.

Being a guy is pretty much hard but I guess I'm used to it now.

**Kukai's POV**

"Any news from Azuma?" I asked Nagihiko.

"Ah, interesting news. Azuma might be a girl since I over heard his photographer and Azuma explaing about being a girl. Seems like Azuma was joking around though, but I have a feeling that he's a girl." said Nagihiko.

"Interesting news eh? It's more exciting than interesting." I said and throwed the dart.

"Bullseye." I said softly and smirked.

"Go and get some more information about Azuma. I have a feeling that this would be good." I said.

"Hai." said Nagihiko.

**Ikuto's POV**

Finally I took the shot of them kissing.

I looked at it and remembered what she told me over there.

"Joking around, eh?" I said softly.

**Amu's POV**

"So, Azuma where do you want to go?" I heard Miyuki asking me a question.

"Well, I don't know it's up to you." I said.

"Azuma, I really liked you before I don't know if I'll be sad if you reject me because I really like you a lot." said Miyuki.

Oh god! I guess I have to accept it. I can't let her be sad and if I reject her she might force me to become her boyfriend.

"Azuma?" said Miyuki.

"Azuma?" said Miyuki.

"Huh? Oh sorry." I said and laughed.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." I said to her.

"Thinking about what?" She asked me.

"About you." I lied.

"Really! How sweet." said Miyuki.

"Ah, if it isn't Azuma." said ?.

"Oh, if it isn't what's your name again?" I asked him.

"Kukai, haha I can't believe you forgot my name already. So who's this chick next to you?" said Kukai.

"Her name is Miyuki, and I just didn't want to say your annoying name." I said.

"Well, I gotta go meeting. See you later Azuma and Miyuki you look pretty." said Kukai.

"Thank you..." said Miyuki.

Kukai passed by me.

"I wonder if you're a girl." Kukai whispered.

I got shocked. "Azuma? Is something wrong?" said Miyuki.

**Kukai's POV**

I passed by her. "I wonder if you're a girl." I whispered to her and smirked while walking.

"What if he was girl?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Then I'll make her mines." I said to him and smirked.

"You should still date Utau. She's nicer than Azuma." said Nagihiko.

I stopped walking. "Nagihiko, I know that you know what had happened between me and her, but Azuma is better than Utau. Plus it's my choice on which girl would be mines." I said.

"Ah, Hai. I'm sorry if I had spoken about Utau." said Nagihiko.

"It's alright." I said and continue walking.

**End Of Photo Shoot 2.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would Kukai do to Amu? Did Ikuto really did find out that Amu is Azuma? Would Amu date Miyuki? <strong>_

_**Find out on the next chapter**_

**Ruku:*whistle* I finished chapter 2! Woohoo! Damn school! Lol... Well "Life Is Hurtful" chapter 19 would come out tomorrow or on Friday (August 5,2011).**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and review.**

**Review Replies?: **

**Chapter 1: (Mrs. Flamer)**

**Ruku:I know! I have some mistakes well a lot of mistakes like grammar, spelling, and other stuff. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Chapter 1: (vdelariva)**

**Ruku: Thanks for reviewing :)**


	3. Photo Shoot 3

**~The Hidden Truth~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Photo Shoot 3]**

* * *

><p><strong> Ruku:This chapter might be short... Well hope you enjoy this chapter :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**[Kukai's POV]**_

_**I passed by her. "I wonder if you're a girl." I whispered to her and smirked while walking.**_

_**"What if he was girl?" Nagihiko asked me.**_

_**"Then I'll make her mines." I said to him and smirked.**_

_**"You should still date Utau. She's nicer than Azuma." said Nagihiko.**_

_**I stopped walking. "Nagihiko, I know that you know what had happened between me and her, but Azuma is better than Utau. Plus it's my choice on which girl would be mines." I said.**_

_**"Ah, Hai. I'm sorry if I had spoken about Utau." said Nagihiko.**_

_**"It's alright." I said and continue walking.**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I yelled out.

"Azuma... What's with the fuck?" Nadeshiko asked me.

"I lost my cellephone." I said and shrugged.

"You didn't have to yell out fuck." said Nadeshiko.

"Well I had to!" I said.

"I guess I'm going without it." I said and started walking.

"I can order you a new phone." said Nadeshiko.

"It's fine... I'll try find it after my photo shoot." I said.

As I opened the door. Miyuki tackled me and hugged me.

"M-Miyuki." I said softly.

"Ah, sorry Azuma! I think I got so excited to see you." said Miyuki. She got up and I stood up rubbing my head.

I sighed. "Tell me why you're here?" I asked her.

"We're gonna do photo shoot for a week together!" said Miyuki.

"That explains it." I said.

"Yeah she's right. Have a problem with that?" Ikuto asked me.

"Not really." I said.

"Azuma, someone is coming here to see how your photo shoot is going." said Nadeshiko.

"Hmm? Really? Who is it?" I asked her.

"Me." said ?.

I turned around and saw Kukai.

"K-Kukai..." I said.

"Kukai? Who's that?" Miyuki asked me.

"A dude that you shouldn't know." I said.

"I'm Kukai! I wanted to see how the second dude is doing." said Kukai.

"I'm not the the second dude you first dude." I said and glared at him.

"I love how you look at me like that." said Kukai.

My eyes were twiching. Another guy that pisses me off.

"If your going to be a bother, leave." said Ikuto.

"Thanks, Ikuto." I said and patted his back.

"Don't thank me. I just don't want another guy to stay here." said Ikuto.

So he was doing this for himself?... Bullshit.

"So who's this girl, Azuma?" Kukai asked me.

"I'm his girlfriend!" said Miyuki.

Since when did she became my girlfriend?...

"Oh sweet." said Kukai.

"Not really." I said.

"Since when did you became my girlfriend?" I asked Miyuki.

"TODAY!" Miyuki shouted out.

I heard Kukai laughing.

"Your girlfriend is funny." said Kukai.

"Shut up! I don't remember saying yes though." I said.

"Well you're old." Ikuto teased me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! Now Ikuto go and get those two ready so we can get this fucking photo shoot done!" Nadeshiko yelled out.

Kukai whistled. "Nice manager you got here." said Kukai.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." said Kukai.

"I wasn't thanking you." I told Kukai.

"I knew that." said Kukai.

Yeah right!

"Alright time for the photo shoot since this missy wants me to start." said Ikuto.

"Okay." I said.

"Hold hands with Miyuki and Azuma stare at the cieling." said Ikuto.

I did what he said.

_**~Click, click, click~**_

"Can we stop?" I asked Ikuto.

"Why? Tired already?" He asked me.

"Ugh... No... Err... Yeah." I said.

"Already tired? I never seen someone so tired in the past 1 hour." said Kukai.

"Shut up! I don't need you here!" I shouted at Kukai.

"Haha! Let's go use the bathroom together." said Kukai as he pulled me and ran.

"W-Wait!" I yelled out.

As we got in the bathroom.

"What? Never been in a public bathroom before?" Kukai asked me.

"Er... Well I did." I said and looked away.

"So what's the problem? Do you have a problem on pissing with other guys?" Kukai asked me.

"Not answering." I said.

"I'm gonna go." I said.

I opened the door he closed the door.

I turned around. I got trapped between his arms.

"... W-What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him.

"So you're a girl aren't you?" Kukai asked me.

"No! W-Why would I be anyways? Haha! A girl acting like a boy?" I said and laughed nervously.

"Really? I thought you're a girl since I heard your little conversation with you and your photographer. Was it really a joke?" said Kukai.

"Yeah! O-Of course it was a joke!" I said.

Crap... Why does this have to happen today?

I heard a knock on the door.

"Azuma, are you guys done with you know pissing." said Ikuto.

"Ah, we'll be out in a minute." I said.

"Okay better hurry up before I open the door." said Ikuto.

"What a guy to save you. I'll find out soon if your really a girl." said Kukai as his hands went inside his pockets.

I opened the door and ran out while my arm bumped into Ikuto's arm.

Kukai's POV

I went out and saw Azuma running I smirked.

"What did you do to him?" Ikuto asked me.

"Nothing just having a nice chat until you ruined it." I said and glared at him.

"That's good. Your ruining everything." said Ikuto.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Somehow having you watching our photo shoot pisses me off." said Ikuto.

"Hn. Then I'll take my leave." I said and walked away from him.

I stopped. "Ah, if Azuma is really a girl... She's mine." I said and smirked.

Ikuto's POV

He walked away from me. "Ah, if Azuma is really a girl... She's mine." I heard Kukai saying.

As I heard footsteps.

"We'll see if he's really a girl." I said softly.

As I went inside the room.

"What took you so long. Mr. LONG." said Azuma.

"I just fell down in the toilet." I lied.

Miyuki and Nadeshiko were laughing.

"Shut up. I was just kidding." I said and shrugged.

"Nice way for lying. Real reason?" said Azuma.

"None of your business model guy." I said.

"Alright well let's start I want to go home." said Azuma.

I smirked.

"Ah, if Azuma is really a girl... She's mine."

Those words kept on going through my head.

"IKUTO HURRY UP!" I heard Azuma shouting.

"Ah." I said.

**~Click, click, click~**

**End Of Photo Shoot 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Oreo's :D<strong>

**Ikuto:This chapter... -.- sucks.**

**Ruku:No it doesn't well... Probably :o So that's it for this chapter. I know it's short.**

**Review Replies:**

**(Chapter 2):(Caelharx)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing. Yeah... thanks for telling me and okay!**

**Review on how good, bad it is. Mistakes? Tell me...!**


	4. Photo Shoot 4

**~The Hidden Truth~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Photo Shoot 4]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku: So... Well people who likes this story and wondering when I'm going to update again? Well you can always view my profile and see the date that I would update this story. If you don't want to... Then yeah. The next chapter would be up on August 12,2011(Friday).<strong>

**Ikuto:We don't need to know this.**

**Amu:I want to see what happens in this story! So shut up!**

**Ruku:o_O"... Okay...!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_**He walked away from me. "Ah, if Azuma is really a girl... She's mine." I heard Kukai saying.**_

_**As I heard footsteps.**_

_**"We'll see if he's really a girl." I said softly.**_

_**As I went inside the room.**_

_**"What took you so long. Mr. LONG." said Azuma.**_

_**"I just fell down in the toilet." I lied.**_

_**Miyuki and Nadeshiko were laughing.**_

_**"Shut up. I was just kidding." I said and shrugged.**_

_**"Nice way for lying. Real reason?" said Azuma.**_

_**"None of your business model guy." I said.**_

_**"Alright well let's start I want to go home." said Azuma.**_

_**I smirked.**_

_**"Ah, if Azuma is really a girl... She's mine."**_

_**Those words kept on going through my head.**_

_**"IKUTO HURRY UP!" I heard Azuma shouting.**_

_**"Ah." I said.**_

_**~Click, click, click~**_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's POV<strong>

I was sitting down looking at the photos I took so far. I smiled at the best picture I took.

I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked the person behind the door.

"It's Kukai. I wanna talk with you about Azuma." said Kukai.

"Come in then." I said.

Kukai camed in and slam the door as I watched him sitting down in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Didn't I told you I wanted to talk about Azuma." said Kukai.

"Ok I'm out." I said and stood up and aimed for the door.

"Don't you think Azuma is a girl? Why don't we play a game?" Kukai asked me.

I stopped and turned around.

"I'm in, so what's the game?" I asked him and sat down.

He smirked. "So here's the point of the game. To find out if Azuma is a girl or not. If one of us finds out that Azuma is a girl first. Then that person wins, so if I win I get her." said Kukai.

"If I win leave her alone." I said and glared at him.

"Fine with me. You can do anything to get to know the answer." said Kukai.

"Alright." I said. As the door opened Azuma came in.

"Eh? Kukai?" I heard Azuma saying.

"Yo!" said Kukai.

"No hi or hey pervert to me?" I asked Azuma.

Azuma looked at me. "Hi err... Ikuto." said Azuma.

"Nice to hear." I said.

"I'm going, I have a meeting today." said Kukai as he left the room.

"Why was Kukai here?" Azuma asked me.

"No reason." I said and scratched my head.

"AZUMA!" I heard Miyuki screaming out Azuma's name.

I watched Miyuki jumped and hugged Azuma.

"Love problems?" I asked Azuma.

"Kind of." I heard him saying.

"I think I'm doing something different." I said.

"What's your idea?" He asked me.

"Well..." I said trying to think what I was gonna say.

_**~5 minutes later~**_

"Aww Azuma looks cute like a girl!" said Miyuki.

I smirked he does look like a girl.

"I-Ikuto... I hate you." said Azuma.

"What you look cute you know." I said and smirked.

"IKUTO!" He yelled out my name.

_**~Click, click, click~**_

"At least do a girl pose?" I asked him.

He blushed. I have a feeling that he is a girl.

"Aww my Azuma is cute!" I hear Miyuki saying.

_**~Click, click, click~**_

_**~40 mintues later~**_

"Can I dress back now?" He asked me.

"Not if you give Miyuki a kiss." I said.

"P-E-R-V-E-R-T" said Azuma.

Miyuki and Azuma kissed I took a picture secretly.

As Azuma ran out of the door to change his clothes.

**Kukai's POV**

"Man, the meeting was a pain in the neck." I said and rubbed my neck.

"Don't you mean pain in the ass?" Nagihiko asked me.

"No." I said.

As I turned around the corner I bumped into someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" said ?.

I rubbed my head and saw the girl running.

"Nagihiko, I'll be right back." I said to him.

He nodded. I chased the girl and grabbed her wrist.

"Uh... Let me go?" She said.

"Name?" I asked her.

"No one!" said ?.

"My name is Azuma. I got tortured to dress like a girl." said Azuma.

"Pfft." I said and laughed.

"Stop laughing!" I said.

"Okay! Gomen ne." I said and let go of her wrist.

**Amu's POV**

Shit... This is why I shouldn't run into Kukai as a girl.

I felt a hand on my cheeks. His hand was on my cheeks I blushed red as a tomato.

"So cute." said Kukai.

"Er... Can you like let me go? I want to change." I said to him and looked away.

"You really do look like a girl when you dressed as one or are you really a girl?" said Kukai.

I gulped. "Haha! Why would I be a girl?" I asked him and laughed nervously.

"True... Did I tell you this before? I heard about your conversation with you and Ikuto. You were joking a bout being a girl. I wonder if it's true besides you acted seriously." said Kukai.

"Haha! How do you know all of that? I mean seriously your mistaken." I said and laughed some more.

He pinned my by the wall.

"Uh... I seriously want to go now!" I said.

He took a piece of my hair and smelt it.

"Is this your normal hair or is just a wig?" Kukai asked me.

"A wig! Why would I have long hair?" I asked him.

"You're a girl right? Your hair smells like one." said Kukai. I saw him smirking.

"I told you it's a wig." I said and turned my face away from him.

"Then why are you blushing and trying to get away from me huh?" said Kukai.

"It's weird and I'm not gay." I said.

He laughed a bit. "Your funny." said Kukai as he patted my head.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and hit him. "Ow!" I heard him saying.

I ran away. Amu? Why didn't you did that in the first place? So stupid!

**Kukai's POV**

"For much of a girl or guy Azuma is pretty tough." I said while touching the spot that Azuma hit me.

Nagihiko came by me.

"So much for you getting beaten up by Azuma." said Nagihiko. I heard him laughing.

"Shut up!" I said and glared at him.

He stopped laughing. "I did found out imformation from Azuma's room." said Naghiko.

I smirked. "Give me everything." I said and smiled.

"Hai." said Naghiko.

I sat down rubbing my face.

"Azuma's real name is A-" Nagihiko got cut off.

"NAGIHIKO! YOU NEVER STOLE ANYTHING IN AMU I MEANT AZUMA'S ROOM!" someone yelled at Nagihiko.

"Amu?" I said being curious.

"... Haha sorry. Nagihiko give me everything that you stole in Azuma's room." said ?.

"So you saw me Nadeshiko. What a great manager you are." said Nagihiko.

"Of course I am. Now hand it back." said Nadeshiko.

Nagihiko handed the papers to Nadeshiko.

I got shocked. Damn it! Nagihiko why did you gave it back so easily?

"Thank you!" said Nadeshiko as I watched her leave the room.

I slam the table.

"Now, now! Don't get angry Kukai. I know everything almost everything." said Nagihiko.

I calm down and smirked. "Good." I said.

"Azuma's real name is Hinamori Amu. Amu is age 18 years old, she has a sibling named "Ami" which is her younger sister. She left out of her parents house and bought a house for her own secretly." said Nagihiko.

"Is that it?" I asked him.

"No there's more. What else would you like to know?" Nagihiko asked me.

I chuckled. "Everything." said Naghiko.

**Ikuto's POV**

So we took a break. I decided to walk around. As I passed Kukai's whatever I heard Azuma's name.

I stopped and decided to listen to what they're talking about.

"So Azuma is a girl. Hinamori Amu, what a wonderful name. Ikuto looks like you lose and I win. So if I win she's mine." I heard Kukai saying.

Shit! This is bad. I walked fast and punched the wall. Can't believe I lost the game. "Then again plan b." I said and smirked.

I went to see Nadeshiko.

"So why did you want to see me?" Nadeshiko asked me.

"Oh I just want you to do a favor for me." I said and smirked.

I explained to her about my plan.

"Oh I see so that's what happen and good plan you got there, Ikuto! Of course I'll help you to protect Azuma" said Nadeshiko.

"Thanks Nadeshiko." I said and left the room.

"No Kukai... Looks like I'll win." I said and smirked.

**End Of Photo Shoot 4.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who would win the game? Kukai? Ikuto? Would Kukai really get Amu? Would Ikuto save Amu? Find out on the next photo shoot!<strong>_

**Ruku:Interesting.**

**Ikuto:I better win.**

**Kukai:Of course you'll win Ikuto!**

**Amu:... Kukai you're not like the guy in this story.**

**Kukai:Of course not Hinamori! Why would I like you? I like Utau.**

**Ruku:I made Kukai do these stuff cuz to get Ikuto jealous ;)**

**Ikuto:*gets out a knife***

**Ruku:*gulps* W-what are you gonna do with the knife? Uh... Cut cat food?**

**Ikuto:I wish but no.**

**Ruku:*Runs***

**Amu:IKUTO!**

**Kukai:*laughs* Ruku wants you to review your opinion on who's gonna win. Please review and rate. *smiles and gives a thumbs up***

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 3:(xXYoraXx)**

**Ruku:I know right? The story is like a twist!**

**Ikuto:Thanks Ruku.**

**Ruku:Welcome.**

**Kukai:How come you never made me like a cool person not like a guy who wants to know if Amu is a guy or not...**

**Ruku:It's my story :D! Oh yeah thanks for reviewing :)**

**Chapter 3:(era Aoi -Amuto 4 Ever)**

**Ruku:Ahem yeah. That's all I can say xD Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Photo Shoot 5

**~The Hidden Truth~**

**[Ongoing]**

**[Photo Shoot 5]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruku:Oh yay lol. I'm ruined from thinking too much for ideas on my other story -_-" And I never updated this story yesterday which I was suppose to... but my dad took my laptop away D:<strong>

**Ikuto:*pokes Ruku with a stick***

**Ruku:*Grabs the stick and break it***

**Amu:She's angry...**

**Ikuto:Yeah, so I'll write this story :) Please enjoy my chapter. Thank you :P**

**Ruku:No never!**

**Ikuto:Too late!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Previously]<strong>

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_**So we took a break. I decided to walk around. As I passed Kukai's whatever I heard Azuma's name.**_

_**I stopped and decided to listen to what they're talking about.**_

_**"So Azuma is a girl. Hinamori Amu, what a wonderful name. Ikuto looks like you lose and I win. So if I win she's mine." I heard Kukai saying.**_

_**Shit! This is bad. I walked fast and punched the wall. Can't believe I lost the game. "Then again plan b." I said and smirked.**_

_**I went to see Nadeshiko.**_

_**"So why did you want to see me?" Nadeshiko asked me.**_

_**"Oh I just want you to do a favor for me." I said and smirked.**_

_**I explained to her about my plan.**_

_**"Oh I see so that's what happen and good plan you got there, Ikuto! Of course I'll help you to protect Azuma" said Nadeshiko.**_

_**"Thanks Nadeshiko." I said and left the room.**_

_**"No Kukai... Looks like I'll win." I said and smirked.**_

**[End]**

* * *

><p><strong>-Nadeshiko's POV-<strong>

"Azuma! I meant uh Amu sorry but I'll have to lock you up in here!" I said and smiled.

"What?" I heard Amu shouting.

"Just for a few minutes!" I said and kicked Amu in the closet.

I locked the closet and went outside.

"Ikuto! It's ready." I said.

"Ah, thanks." said Ikuto.

_**~20 Minutes later~**_

"You look like Azuma! Perfect!" I said and smiled.

"Yeah... and you really do look like me. Except... How can you actually look like me?" said Ikuto.

"I use to dress as a boy before." I said.

"Alright Azuma! Let's go." I said and pushed Ikuto.

The door slammed opened.

"Ikuto, looks like I win!" said Kukai.

"Really? I won." I said and smirked.

"What's the meaning of this Ikuto?" Ikuto asked me.

"Nothing just some stupid childish game." I said.

"I have proof that he's not a girl." I said.

"Then show me proof." said Kukai.

_**~10 Minutes Past... You should not see what happened!~**_

"Nagihiko thanks for telling me those stuff for nothing. We're going to the meeting." said Kukai as he walked away.

**Kukai's POV**

"Something was wrong though, Kukai." said Nagihiko.

"I know. I really know it's just he doesn't want me to have her. " I said and smirked.

Ikuto's POV

"SO IKUTO IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR HAVING ME TO LOCK ME IN A STUPID FUCKING CLOSET JUST FOR THAT?" said Amu.

"Well I already know your secret." I said and sat down.

"Which is?" Amu asked me.

"Your name is Hinamori Amu. A girl who decided to become a guy model." I said and smirked.

"H-How do you know all that?" said Amu.

"He found out. I told him some and don't worry he'll keep your secret sealed!" said Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko!" said Amu.

"About that Miyuki... I found her an American boyfriend so I guess she broke up with you." I said and laughed.

"PERVERT!" Amu yelled at me and threw a pillow at my face.

"Nice to know." I said.

**Kukai's POV**

I stretched my arms out. "I seriously want to die." I said.

"I thought you had a lot of energy." said Nagihiko.

"A lot of energy to get her." I said and smirked.

"Kukai!" I heard someone shouting my name.

I turned around and saw Tadase running towards me.

"Tadase?" I said being shocked.

He stopped to catch his breath.

"Utau! Utau, wants to see you!" said Tadase.

"Like I'll go and see her." I said.

"But you have to! I mean that... Uh..." said Tadase.

I messed up his hair. "You really can't think on what you're gonna say?" I asked him.

He fixed his hair. I saw him smirking. "I thought I got you for real. Your so interested in that Amu girl or whatever." said Tadase.

"She is interesting more than Utau." I said.

"I can do whatever it takes to get her for you. Besides this girl can't even do it." said Tadase.

"What? Oh I'm not a girl and you fucking gay boy." said Nagihiko.

"Oh you did not call me gay." said Tadase.

"Well I did!" said Nagihiko.

"That's it your going down!" said Tadase.

"..." I walked away from their fighting... or was it arguing? Oh wells.

"IKUTO!" I heard someone shouting.

"No I'm not deleting it." said Ikuto.

"Delete the photo!" said Amu.

I smirked and kept on walking.

As I turned around the corner I saw Utau.

"Great what's she doing here." I mumbled and started walking towards her.

"Kukai!" said Utau as she ran and hugged me.

"Utau." I mumbled.

"I miss you! Please be my boyfriend again! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." said Utau.

"Utau, I-"

"Please! Oh please!" said Utau.

"Utau, you still always get what you want. But no I'm going to be your boyfriend again." said

"Why?" She asked me.

"Well I'm actually-"

"No you're not dating a girl right? You have to be my boyfriend please! I miss you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I'll... I'll be the girl that you knew before." said Utau.

"Alright then." I said and sighed.

I only said "Yes" because I was getting irritated.

"I got to go... So meet me at the park at noon if you can." I said and gave a peck on her lips.

I walked away.

"Okay!" I heard Utau shouting.

**Amu's POV**

"Errr! I give up! Keep it then!" I yelled at Ikuto and stomped outside.

I bumped into a girl for not looking straight.

"Watch where you're going." said ?.

I rubbed my head and saw a blonde headed girl.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay. Do I know you? I never saw you before in my life." said Utau.

"Uh... My name is Hinamori Azuma." I said.

"Azuma? The second place guy. Can't even beat my boyfriend Kukai!" said Utau.

"I'm Utau." said Utau.

"Wow I can't believe your his girlfriend." I said and shrugged.

"Yeah I got him back today!" said Utau.

"What happened before?" I asked her.

"You're a guy and you want to know? Well it's none of your business so I'm going." said Utau.

I watched her walk away.

"GAY!" said ?.

"GIRL!" said ?.

I was watching the two guys arguing about gay and girl...

I walked away and rolled my eyes.

So then... Ikuto knows my secret and he'll keep it safe right? I mean... I don't even know if I should trust him.

Today photo shoot went off but it was fun today. I looked outside at the sky. The sky is so pretty!

**End Of Photo Shoot 5**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would Tadase do? When would the arguing stop? What happened between Utau and Kukai?<strong>_

_**Find out on the next photo shoot?**_

**Ruku:Uh... Um... Ikuto you made it lame!**

**Ikuto:I never you took the laptop away from me. So much for blaming a sexy man like me ;)**

**Ruku:Yeah I made it lame T_T"**

**Amu:So this was a KukUtau chapter.**

**Ruku:Yeahs... I think so.**

**Kukai:So wait I'm confused. Am I in love with Amu or Utau? And how is this a Amuto story?**

**Ruku:OH! You'll see later! Few more chapters... Until you see it.**

**Kukai: See what?**

**Ruku: Never mind :/**

**Review Replies:**

**Chapter 4: (Foxgrl18)**

**Ruku:Thank you! :D**

**Chapter 4: (Jera Aoi -Amuto 4 Ever)**

**Ruku:Thanks for reviewing! And oh... I forgot the "J" I'm sorry.**

**Ikuto: You're sorry.**

**Ruku:... I have nothing to say now.**

**(Review... Review...?)**


End file.
